villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kimberly Hill
Kimberly Hill is a villain in the sixth season of the TV series Arrow. She is the corrupt police chief of Star City and is on the payroll of Ricardo Diaz. In her position as the captain, she hides all evidence on Diaz' Vertigo operation but fails when Dinah Drake starts investigating her. She is portrayed by Tina Huang. Biography Interfering with Police Work After the death of police captain Frank Pike, Kimberly Hill is appointed the new police captain. However, she is corrupt and on the payroll of crime lord Ricardo Diaz. Under Hill, corruption in the SCPD thrives once more. Hill allows Diaz to enter the police precinct in broad daylight where he murders Cayden James in the holding cells. After Diaz has gone, Hill informs Oliver Queen that James was killed by an inmate during his transfer to Iron Heights penitentiary. She offers Oliver her resignation if that would make things easier for him but Oliver refuses, stating that this is not how he runs things. Soon after, Hill is visited by the D.A. Sam Armand - who is paid by Diaz as well. Armand reveals that he has a way to take down Oliver Queen in court and asks for the full support of the SCPD. Hill grants it, which allows Diaz to have Oliver's former ally Roy Harper kidnapped by the corrupt policemen on Hill's payroll. While Hill's men are torturing Roy into testifying, Thea infiltrates the building and can identify the torturers as policemen. However, the attempt to free Roy is ultimately unsuccessful. However, as a result Team Arrow realizes that Hill and several of her policemen are corrupt and working for Diaz. When Hill later interferes with another crime scene, claiming that the drug-related death is part of a larger sting operation, Dinah is sent off to head back to the station. Hill also tells Dinah to leave the evidence with her and Dinah hands it over. However, the incident fuels Dinah's plan to investigate Hill as well. Dinah soon realizes that Hill is systematically erasing any Vertigo related cases from the SCPD and releases the evidence, causing her to realize that Diaz is most likely bringing Vertigo into the city. Fired by Oliver After Dinah has acted on her own and has arrested Anatoly Knyazev, Hill is surprised and outraged that she was not informed but Oliver Queen and Quentin Lance then enter the building as well. Oliver claims that he authorized the operation and tells Hill that they also called in D.A. Armand to help with the charges. Oliver later calls for a meeting with Hill and Armand and confronts them with his knowledge of working for Diaz. Although they feign ignorance, Oliver reveals that he knows this for a fact and claims that both are better than this and asks them to explain. Hill reveals to Oliver that not even 24 hours after she was promoted to captain, she received surveillance footage of her family by Diaz, threatening her into compliance. Oliver offers to help both but Armand claims that even the idea of Oliver protecting anybody is a joke. Oliver then fires both on the spot and throws them out of his office. Before clearing her desk, Hill fires all policemen not on Diaz' payroll. After having been fired, Armand and Hill hold a press conference in which they claim that they have been terminated so that Oliver's trial will come to a halt. Armand claims that what Oliver did is an impeachable offence and that he should be held accountable for it. Indeed, Oliver is impeached soon after. Incarcerated Hill was later arrested by the FBI, after Oliver used a device that Felicity made on his wrist to copy all of Diaz's files (that contain a list of every person under his payroll) and gave it to Samandra Watson; well this didn't prevent Oliver from going to prison (as part of his deal with the FBI) or reinstate him as mayor, at least public now knows why he actually fired Hill, along with Sam Armand, was not make sure that his trial will come to a halt, but because Oliver discovered that she was a corrupt police captain under the payroll of a crime lord. Trivia *Kimberly was arrested by the FBI (off-screen) when Ricardo Diaz failed to take over Star City. *Ironically, Kimberly ruined her own life and reputation, when she aligned herself with Diaz. Gallery Kimberly Hill.png ArmandHill.png Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Incompetent Category:Egotist